Cinnamon
by blvckfawn
Summary: Inhaling from the joint in her lips, Cat pulls it out and leans over Jade completely, placing it between Jade's lips and holding it there while she inhales. (established career!verse cade, tw for recreational drug use)


**A/N: **I'd already posted this on my ao3 account, but decided that I'd like to have all of my works up on both accounts at all times. This piece is based on a piece of art drawn for my birthday by my friend Ana - You can view the piece here, if you want - post/97666507363 - I'm also still working on the next chapter of Cast and Crew. I'm in the middle of a move right now, so I'm hoping to get it up before my flight, but if not, I'll post it as soon as I'm settled in back home.

* * *

><p>Cat's still in the middle of working on her platemold when Jade struts in, dumping her bag unceremoniously onto the floor next to the dresser. Her boots are still on, which is weird - she's a stickler for keeping the floors clean and it's usually her job to force Cat to take her shoes off when she enters the apartment.<p>

**"I'm putting The Scissoring on."** is all she says in greeting, already ducking down to dig through the DVD cabinet under the television set. Cat sits up on the bed a little, glancing out the open door into the main area of the apartment curiously, as if expecting someone to have followed her in. She doesn't protest at Jade's choice in movie, simply glancing up as she pops the DVD in, and then returning her attention to the cement plate covered in clay, in her lap.

She feels the warm air hit her during the opening credits and menu, as Jade opens the window across the room, the gossamer curtains swaying a little in the night breeze, and looks up to the flickering sound of Jade's lighter. **"Long day?"** she asks, watching the brunette fiddle with the joint between her fingers, bringing the flame to the end of it before taking a long drag.

The brunette nods, face contorted a little as she holds the smoke in for a moment. **"Definitely."** she says on the exhale, her words accompanied with a little puff of thick, milky smoke. **"My fucking hair team was late. Late. I mean, they fired them both, obviously, who misses a call-time?" **she takes another quick puff, exhaling before answering her own question. **"People who never want to work again, that's who."**

Cat sits up straighter, then sets her platemold aside and hits 'play' on the almost-abandoned DVD.

**"Never be that girl, Cat."** she insists.

Cat's been working in the industry almost a full year and a half longer than her, but she keeps her mouth shut. She's never turned down a day call or been late for her calltime, and the other girl knows it. She knows that Jade's just irritated, anyway. But the time that joint is finished, she'll be floating.

**"Did you want some?"** she's offering Cat the joint, now, the end turning yellow from use, the paper sticking to her fingers a little where her mouth has been. Cat considers, for a moment, then glances at the clock on the DVD player. It's already midnight and she hasn't received a call, yet, so she's clearly got the next day off.

**"Sure."** she says, watching Jade take it back while waiting, having another drag. She stands up and steps closer, slipping her arms around the brunette's waist and tilting her head up to her. Jade smirks on the inhale, holding the joint out to the side to lean down and exhale slowly into the smaller girl's mouth.

It's been probably three weeks since Cat's smoked - it's not a 'special occasion' thing, it's just that neither of them are particularly avid about partaking. It's fun while it lasts, though. The smoke travelling into her lungs, now, tastes fresh, almost salty, mixing in with the flavour of whatever cinnamon gum Jade had been chewing before she lit up. Once her lungs are full, she can't help but squeeze her hands on the other girl's torso, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet to catch the other girl's lips with her own. Jade's smiling lazily when she pulls away, bringing the joint between them and taking another puff, before nudging Cat toward the bed again.

The two of them settle in on the bed, backs against the padded headboard, and pass the joint back and forth as the movie plays (Cat's a lot better at handling her horror without Jade around, usually, but the weed helps considerably, in these situations). Hands start wandering during the first lovescene - Jade's, of course. It's not that Cat isn't interested, it's just that she doesn't find a sex scene with 'blood' being the major bodily fluid present all that enticing. It drives Jade up the wall, when she's smoking, though, and before long her lips are on the redhead's neck, her hands crawling up her thigh and dipping under the hem of her skirt.

**"Jade."** it's not a protest, or a warning - it's more playfully exasperated than anything, and they've been sitting in silence for so long that Cat's really not surprised when her voice sounds like it came from the throat of a sand-person. She clears the dryness with a small cough, then repeats, **"Jade."**

Jade just squirms closer, turning her body to swing one leg over Cat's waist, effectively blocking her view of the television. She almost stumbles a little, her reflexes weed-warped and slow. Cat plucks the joint from her fingers, putting it between her lips and holding it there in order to use both hands, now. Grabbing Jade's hips, she pulls her flush against her torso, smirking behind the roach when the brunette grinds shamelessly against her in response.

Within seconds, Cat launches herself forward, using her upperbody weight and her legs bending against the mattress for leverage, pushing Jade onto her back with her legs wrapped around the redhead's waist. She giggles - it's the rarest sound known to man and this is the only time Cat ever seems to get to hear it - arching her back up toward the other girl and letting out a little sigh of pure need.

Inhaling from the joint in her lips, Cat pulls it out and leans over Jade completely, placing it between Jade's lips and holding it there while she inhales. When she stops inhaling, Cat bends further to rest her elbow on the bed at Jade's shoulder, her free hand tilting the brunette's chin up just enough that she's forced to lock eyes with her.

**"Open up."** she demands, though it's still Cat - her voice comes out soft, her order sounding like more of a polite, hopeful request. She leans down, brushing her lips softly over Jade's - being as close as she can without kissing, and the action coaxes her into exhaling. All Cat can see is the blue in her eyes, the red beginning to border the whites of them. All she can taste is grass, salt, and cinnamon.


End file.
